1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to swimwear for infants and young children and more particularly to a garment that will prevent the commingling of water and diaper contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cloth, reusable diapers for infants and small children have now been largely replaced by the combination of a plastic sheet with an absorbent fibrous material that faces the infants body and absorbs the waste products. These diapers are quick, convenient and disposable. In the past, cloth diapers were always accompanied with a water resistant outer panty which was necessary in the event that the cloth diaper became saturated or otherwise unusually soiled. The outer panty included elastic to snug the garment to the body at the three apertures. In general, the concept is not unlike that used with mens' and womens' undergarments today.
The combination of plastic diapers and the increase in the number of homes with back yard pools presents a challenge for the parent to keep the pool water from the diaper, as the fibrous material quickly disintegrates in water, and keeping the soil and the fibrous material out of the pool. The use of elastic material to create a barrier for pool water has been found to be impractical in that the tension required to do the job effectively will, after a time, adversely effect the circulation in the extremities of the infant. In addition, experience shows that the elastic tends to leak in an area proximate the spinal column since the span is long between the hips and the existing panties are designed and constructed to keep the soil and waste in rather than keeping water out.
A number of U.S. Patents attempting to solve the problem of leaking diapers have been granted. The problem of leaking out is not the same as the combined problem of leaking in and leaking out, however the prior art as known to Applicant is as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,422 issued Sep. 14, 1971 to Sabee for a diaper with a non-leaking side seal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,111 issued Feb. 11, 1975 to Brooks for a disposable diaper that incorporates raised ribs to form sealing beads along each lateral edge of diaper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,128 issued Jan. 10, 1984 to Motomura for a diaper cover which is both air-permeable and waterproof which is a more or less conventional diaper with non aligned areas for absorption and ventilation; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,447 issued Apr. 29, 1986 to Karami for a disposable diaper having elasticized crotch and waist seals to minimize leakage out of the diaper, and to the same assignee U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,728 issued Feb. 17, 1987 to Karami another disposable diaper with elasticized waterproof crotch seals.
The prior art fails to show a panty like garment that will withstrand the activity of an infant or small child in a swimming environment without leaking water into the diaper. The garments are all designed to contain the waste and liquids of a child generally at rest but at least sitting, standing or lying. There is no garment known to Applicant that will protect both the child and the pool water as well as the swimwear described and claimed herein.